


诗集

by avocadomagic



Category: A Ghost Story (Movie) - Fandom, Captain America (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Manchester By The Sea (2016), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Poetry
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:15:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26010979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avocadomagic/pseuds/avocadomagic
Summary: 根据影视作品创作的诗歌合集.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 1





	1. alice (一场梦戏)

我与你快快乐乐同游雨季。  
捻着好听的词  
戒指; 一个小小的驯兽师的一圈头发; 一个  
婉婉转转的词: 你的  
唇齿是李子

想起我不存在的女儿她身着黑色长裙，一双沉重的十字绑带溜冰鞋  
她的雀斑

你的

闷热的粟粟云雨  
李子味  
我反反覆覆地舔  
至此茧子都濡湿到收不了场


	2. 鹿儿，雏燕，百合

被斩首的兄弟在夜中削去及肩长发  
还是……莫非是  
情人，秘密地。孑然  
立在湖心的一角凉亭，他  
躺在长长的板凳上，穿着红衣。  
美丽的小百合隐没在夜色

你那可爱的面貌早已模糊成了爱的宗教符号。只有你在九百一十九个梦里都能义无反顾地奔向他；只有你的甜腥的爱欲早已被锁进他的勃起，一种文学性的悲恸。我同美丽的小百合一起碎裂在快乐的妒忌，溺亡于文学之不公。在教堂里，歌声洗去你们同被虚构的溃烂

他们偷情被枪毙了。  
第二十五小时只是一种文艺女青年面对你笑起来眼角漂亮的褶皱时使用的共情修辞：

「发香  
拾熟挺的穗子  
鹿儿  
发间插牵牛」

于是，日光下有芽的音乐，美丽的  
小百合像一只燕子  
如愿了；雪白得像白色的雪  
雏燕可以飞出那间暗室吗，可以飞出那艘大船吗，可以飞离那辆废铁火车吗，可以飞越母亲梦里的花林吗，可以飞过你罗曼蒂克的噩运

可以吗

「請帶著我一起飛」  
他的求恳渐弱于春天筑巢的氤氲  
百合播种  
仿佛新的好年来了。


	3. Steve (We Sleep In Milk Muslin)

in her fiction a grapeyard   
us buried  
In the funeral party absurdity we found peace  
where we sleep in milk muslin  
in our dream we abandon the stars and become them


	4. C.

I've been waiting for you to dial my number all night. I need you to come home with me

Between the sheets  
ain't our home; our home,  
somewhere in the forest. Dial my number twice  
Choke my song third time you play that  
vinyl record disc

I wish you were red/I prayed

Wish I could comb the rim of your sheets scented  
daisy  
field by the riverside

\---

彻夜等待你拨我的电话。需要你  
和我回家

被单之间的，那不是  
我们的家；在  
林间某处重拨我的电话  
婉歌扼死腹中

你第三次摆弄旧黑胶唱机  
我祈愿你能与我一起旋转

祈愿我能梳去你被单边缘陈旧的雏菊气味  
田野仍在河畔


	5. Lee

开往北境的绿皮火车  
绵稠的海水，涌动着鲨群向  
他终于微笑了  
绵稠的雪，夜里十点时  
我敲开他的卧室。  
我恳求他湿透的火种的眼睛，“再和我回去夏天”  
困惑的潮湿。因为冬季干燥，他鼻尖  
一条粉红的悬崖  
等到海水回溯的时候鲨群会不会也跟着走  
鲨群望着他。他斜靠桅杆  
最后一次笼在雨夜的消亡里。


	6. Young Wolf

他站在门口。我立马  
羞怯地沉默尽管他甚至一言未发  
他的手搭在门框上而眼睛是一种  
不属于树的浅色  
木的轮廓沾了蜜（或者反过来）  
他又向我重述记忆的幻梦性

这次我被他说服  
于是他的模样也逐渐成了一蒙  
不可说的幻梦

关于他的事情总是充满叙事性和不确定性。  
他满不在乎地  
重生在混乱的城堡之外：  
我与我的狗的月光浴场

而月光洒下来。


End file.
